


Burnin' Down the House!

by InterstellarToaster



Series: Tiny Fandoms [1]
Category: Tropico (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster
Summary: El Presidente just wanted to fix their crime problem and set up a rum distillery. Was that too much to ask?





	Burnin' Down the House!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grandpa's Cheesebarn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grandpa%27s+Cheesebarn).



> This game was so stupid, I love it. Protip: just set up a bunch of rum distilleries with the correct traits to get a bunch of money nearly immediately. And don't let criminals set your buildings on fire.

   "Pay us 5,000$, or we'll set your buildings on fire...." el Presidente read the letter quietly, spinning around in her office chair and bitting the end of a pen. She frowned, quickly pulling up her logbook to check the treasury: nope, they were definitely in the negatives.

   "Fuck off," she sighed, crumpling the letter up and tossing it away. She wasn't about the be threatened, especially when she had no money at all.

   "Order construction of a fire station, on the double!" The faithful leader demanded into her radio, setting the priority to the highest level and hoping for the best. Even if she already knew that they wouldn't completely it in time, and even if they did no one would want to work there.

   "Four buildings have been set on fire!" Penultimo informed her, and she gaped: that was fast! So, as any good presidente does, she quickly ordered immediate construction of the fire station, and then put out each fire individually. By the end of it, she was in the double negatives.

   "The police station just exploded, and you're massively in debt, also people are demanding you fix religion!" Penultimo shouted nervously. El Presidente felt her eye twitch.

   "Send the priests to jail! I need this rum distillery up and running, goddamnit someone put the nationalists in jail with them, and build a separate jail to house them all! Goddamnit this island was a single shack large when I arrived how the fuck did it have a criminal problem?" El Presidente vented, slamming open the log book and pouring through the data. This island sucked, but in time she could work with it. If she didn't die first...


End file.
